dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru Kamakura
Haru is an very powerful Apocryphos Prophet called a False Prophet. She is the leader of the Cult called The Witnesses. She started the cult after she learned she could cure the corruption. Appearance Haru has a tall, hourglass figure. She has blue eyes and long strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails. Haru usually wears a black cardigan over an unbuttoned white dress shirt and wears a long white tie loosely dangles around her neck. Haru also wears a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. She also has long red nails and wears a white bunny hairclip and a large red and white bow as hair accessories. Personality When around her cult Haru is shown to care for them greatly. She usually helps them adjust to the new lifestyle of the witnesses. This however, is just an act as Haru sees the people of her cult as bellow trash. She has no qualms using most of the members undying loyalty for her own goals. Due to her powers as a prophet she is very cocky when she fights. She usually mocks her opponents and spouts sarcastic comments at them like, praising an opponent when she is actually talking down to them. When talking with other organizations she tends to take on a serious demeanor and will try to get them to join her cult or make them allies. She does this because she wants more power so she can spread her influence. Like many others Haru is a bit insane having small outbursts in which she will beat or kill the closest person. If this happens in her cult after her outburst is done she will just say that member was unfaithful or had betrayed them in a way. History Being born after the second sealing of Trihexa Haru didn't have the best life she was born in extreme poverty being ruled over by Angels. However, after sometime her Prophet powers began to show. This made the Angels treat her with more respect and give her any resources she needed. After some time Haru disliked the lifestyle she had that was due to the Angels and left. Turning away from her mission turned her from a Missing Number into an Apocryphos prophet. After some time she started to hear voices which told Haru her true purpose. Which was as the False Prophet who was destined to restart the apocalypse. Believing theses voices she started to travel from town to town and started to show off her prophet powers. This caused multiple towns to worship her as their savior. After some time they started a cult for her calling it the Witnesses. When her cult began to explode with popularity Devils and Fallen angels began to contact her. They made multiple deals with her trading some members of her cult for power and more resources. Powers & Abilities Human Stats: Despite being a prophet Haru is extremely weak physical only being as strong as an average human. Any being that is higher even Low ranking devils can beat her in a fight. The only part of her that is above human is her stamina which allows her to use her Prophet powers longer. Prophet Powers: Being an Apocryphos prophet Haru can bend reality using prayers that are against God but not necessarily towards the Devil either. A few of the abilities she has be shown to have is being able to cure the corruption around the world and being immune to it. Which is one of the reasons The witnesses were formed. She also is able to regenerate from most types of wounds in minutes. She has also shown a natural charisma that attracts people towards her. This might be because of her mission as The False Prophet is to sent humanity to its downfall. Equipment Staff of Moses: Is the staff given to Moses by God. It allows the user to cause any of the ten plagues of Egypt. When the staff is thrown it changes into a large serpent which is under the command of the user. Those written on by the Staff are given to the Devils. Seal of Solomon: Is a ring that was given to King Solomon by The God Of The Bible. It gives the user control over mid-class devils and lower along with the ability to talk to animals. Those who have the seal of the ring on any parts of their body are sent to the Fallen angels. Knife: A ceremonial knife as she puts it is the only weapon other then her staff and Seal. Haru uses her knife when she doesn't want to use her Staff or Seal. She usually enchants it with her Prophet powers to make it more powerful then it is. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Female Characters